Griffinville
Griffinmill is a secret city of inhabitants located in Antarctica. It is located in the eastern most region of the icy, cold continent. It is said that the ancient city can be found two miles underground and is a seven day journey which starts when entering a small cave which is difficult to spot. The journey through the deep, underground cave is extremely dangerous, as you may find flesh-eating bugs, dragons, and zombies along the way. It has been known that only about ten percent of the people to ever enter the cave have lived to tell the story. If you are lucky enough to reach the end of the dangerous cave journey, you will find a city which many would describe as beautiful. You will find buildings and streets made of pure gold, and the city lit but gold lining the roof of the cave. The population of Griffinsmill is said to be approximately 150,000, making it the largest populated secret city in the world. This city also has a length of mythical creatures, ranging from dragons to unicorns. There is no violence crime in this city, as there has never been any cases reported. The people live out their lives by playing sports that can be found all across the world, surprisingly. They play sports such as football, soccer, basketball, baseball, hockey, and water polo. There are a few tennis clubs that can be found in the city as well. Perhaps the strangest thing about this city is the fact that all of the people speak perfect english. No matter where the people that reach this city come from, as soon as they cross the threshold into the city, they can speak english fluently. Another interesting fact about this city is that the people there never die. Something about the atmosphere two miles below this ground keeps the people from aging past a certain point. The actual age is uncertain, but the legend has it that a man cannot age once they have reached 80 years. Because of the immortality that this city possesses, it is believed that celebrities such as Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, and Walt Disney have found the cave and had teams of trained adventurists escort them to the city. These trained people would protect them from the harms of the cave. The one fault with Griffinmill is that once you reach it, you are not allowed to leave. If you are caught trying to escape, the punishment is death by hanging. This is the only form of violence that can be found in the city. However, perhaps the city officials are simply trying to save you from the dangers of the cave. If you made it through the cave one time, the odds of making it again would be very slim. There is no fault with entering the city, as Griffinville accepts all with open arms. The officials want the city to expand as much as possible and it definitely has the area to. It is rumored that the area beneath 2 miles beneath the Earth stretches to the southern edge of Africa. While only the area underneath Antarctica is inhabitated, there is certainly room to expand the population. So, if you ever find the cave in the eastern most region of Antarctica, you may be enticed to see what is on the other side. But, enter with caution, as the odds of you making it are slim.